Kid!
by qunnyv19
Summary: —dan ketika kau dianggap anak kecil oleh seseorang yang bahkan baru kau temui hari ini … /"Aku antar kau ke ibumu saja, ya? Di mana dia? Pasti dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu di sini, Shikamaru-chan." "Akumauberjalan-jalanduludenganmu."/ For: Black and White of Shadowind Event. Mind to RnR? ;)


**KID!**

—dan ketika kau dianggap anak kecil oleh seseorang yang bahkan baru kau temui hari ini … /"Aku antar kau ke ibumu saja, ya? Di mana dia? Pasti dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu di sini, Shikamaru-_chan_." "Akumauberjalan-jalanduludenganmu."/

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**aruto by **M**asashi **K**ishimoto  
**K**id! by _qunnyv19  
**created:**_** 20.07.2013****  
**_**published: 20.07.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**hikamaru **N**. & **T**emari

**R**ated: **K**+  
**G**enre: **F**riendship

**WARNING: AU, Typo(s), 11!Temari, 8!Shikamaru.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

Angin sepoi-sepoi datang. Padahal hari ini siang hari—dan kalau menurut anak jenius yang pemalas itu, siang hari adalah waktu yang amat panas.

Ah, dia tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah kapan dia bisa pulang dari tempat yang membosankan dan merepotkan ini. Dia menoleh ke sana kemari, dan hanya mendapatkan bahwa _okaasan_nya tidak memerhatikan dia sama sekali, malah sibuk dengan kegiatan berbelanjanya. _Anaknya hilang baru tau rasa_, batin anak itu jengkel.

"_Okaasan_?"

Shikamaru menarik-narik bagian bawah baju ibunya yang sedaritadi sibuk berjalan ke sana kemari hanya untuk menentukan mana tempat yang menjual barang yang sama tetapi dengan harga yang lebih murah. Sungguh, Shikamaru benci pasar.

"Ya?" sahut Yoshino—sang ibu—dengan nada yang datar. Sepasang matanya masih sibuk memilih-milih sayuran yang berada di hadapannya. Merasakan anaknya yang tidak menyahut, dia menoleh. "Ada apa Shika?"

"Aku bosan."

"Tidak bisa dikurangi lagi harga—huh? Bosan? Tapi kau yang merengek untuk mengikutiku sampai ke pasar, Shikamaru."

_Memang benar, sih._

"Tapi aku bosan berada di rumah."

Si ibu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya dengan Shikamaru, lalu mencubit pipi si anak dengan gemas. "Apa sih maumu?"

"Tidur."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau tidur di rumah tadi?"

"Malas."

Yoshino menggaruk-garuk lehernya lalu menggenggam tangan sang anak dengan erat, dan melakukan transaksi bayar membayar dengan si penjual. Shikamaru menatap risih tangannya yang dipegang erat-erat.

_Bosan …_

Yoshino sibuk memilah-milih ini itu, dan Shikamaru—dengan cerdasnya—melarikan diri dari sisi sang ibu. Dia berjalan sambil melihat-lihat—dan dia merasa bahwa tidak ada apa pun yang menarik—sampai akhirnya dia merasakan bahwa kakinya diinjak oleh seseorang.

"Aduh—!"

Shikamaru sedikit mengeluh, walaupun dia tahu kalau dia sangat memalukan—tapi dia berharap orang-orang memakluminya karena dia masih _anak kecil_—dan dia menoleh ke arah orang yang menginjaknya tadi.

Huh?

"_Gomen_, adik kecil!" seru si anak perempuan yang menginjak kaki Shikamaru tadi. Iya, benar, anak juga. Tapi perawakannya lebih dewasa dari Shikamaru. "_Gomen_! Aku buru-buru tadi, untuk mencari bahan makanan—dan kenapa kau sendiri di sini? Mana orang tuamu? Kenapa kamu tidak ada yang mengawasi sama sekali? Kenapa—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," potong Shikamaru sedikit jengkel. Dia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang mirip dengan model nanas, lalu memerhatikan perempuan yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Jangan memanggilku adik kecil."

"Astaga, kau memang masih kecil!" si anak perempuan malah tersenyum sumringah. "Aku suka sekali dengan anak kecil~"

"Aku sudah delapan tahun, tahu."

"Oh ya? Tapi kau tetap lebih muda dariku. Hei! Kau seumuruan dengan adikku yang paling bungsu! Hm, siapa namamu?"

Setidaknya, walau pun dia tidak menyukai anak ini, dia sudah pernah diajarkan sopan santun oleh kedua orangtuanya. Maka dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat anak perempuan itu—mengabaikan keriuhan yang berada di pasar itu.

"Shikamaru."

"Temari. Senang berkenalan denganmu!" Temari tersenyum senang lagi, dan membalas jabatan tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru memerhatikannya sekali lagi, dan baru sadar ada kipas besar yang berada di pundak gadis itu. Ah, tapi dia malas bertanya dan diam saja.

"Hei, apa yang kauperhatikan? Oh! Kipas ini? Ini kipas yang selalu kubawa ke mana-mana dan aku suka walaupun sedikit berat—kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya?"

Shikamaru menilai bahwa perempuan ini hampir sama bawelnya dengan ibunya yang tadi dia tinggalkan. Tunggu, ibunya sadar tidak ya kalau anaknya sedang diajak ngobrol dengan anak perempuan yang dikucir empat?

"Aku mendengarkan, kok."

"Nah nah, adik kecil, sekarang beritahu aku. Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?"

"Aku tidak sendirian. Ibuku ada di pasar ini dan aku meninggalkannya tadi." Tunggu, kenapa Shikamaru jadi jujur begini?

"Nakal sekali kamu!" Temari mencubit pipi Shikamaru. Shikamaru langsung membelalakkan kedua bola matanya dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang langsung memerah.

"Eeeh! _Gomen_!" Temari nyengir tanpa merasa bersalah padahal tadi dia mengucapkan permintaan maaf. "Aku teringat dengan adik-adikku yang juga nakal sepertimu. Tidak, sih. Satunya lagi lumayan pendiam," ujar Temari. Sepertinya dia benar-benar semangat dan melupakan keperluannya di pasar ini.

Shikamaru tetap diam.

"Maaaaf! Aku benar-benar minta maaaf!" seru Temari, sekarang dengan mimik wajah yang menyesal. "Mau kubelikan permen?"

"Aku tidak suka permen."

"Hmm, kalau begitu, apa yang kau suka?"

"Tidur."

"Astaga." Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Kau pemalas sekali. Aku yakin kalau kau baru pertama kali ini ke pasar, benar 'kan?"

Shikamaru ingin memuji Temari karena perempuan itu berhasil menebak, tetapi diurungkan niatnya karena dia malas.

"Aku antar kau ke ibumu saja, ya? Di mana dia? Pasti dia khawatir sekali dengan keadaanmu di sini, Shikamaru-_chan_."

_CHAN?!_

"Apa?"

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan _shock_ setengah mati. _Chan? CHAN?!_ Orang tuanya saja tidak memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ yang seperti itu …

"Ayo!"

Temari tidak memerdulikan mulut Shikamaru yang masih menganga dan menarik lengan anak itu, lalu membawanya menyusuri pasar yang masih ramai ini walaupun sudah siang hari.

"Apakah tadi kau ingat di mana kau meninggalkan ibumu?" tanya Temari sambil memerhatikan sekeliling pasar. "Ramai sekali … kau itu berani sekali meninggalkan ibumu sendirian. Pasti dia khawatir sekali."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya dua kali," sahut Shikamaru jengkel.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah mengatakan _pasti dia khawatir sekali_ sebanyak dua kali, Temari-_san_."

"Masa sih? Aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Dan kau memanggilku dengan –_san_? Aku jadi merasa tua," tandas Temari sambil meraba-raba wajahnya sendiri. "Tidak, aku masih belum tua," lanjutnya dengan senyum lima jari.

Shikamaru mendengus dan mengabaikan Temari. Lagipula, -_san_ kan bukan berarti tua.

"Nah, Shikamaru-_chan_, kau ingat tidak tadi kau meninggalkan ibumu di tempat yang mana?" tanya Temari lagi, tetapi kini sambil menatap wajah cengo Shikamaru karena dipanggil dengan –_chan_ kedua kalinya. Memangnya wajahnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil, ya?

"Tidak ingat …" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang ragu-ragu. Dia ingat, tapi dia malas mengatakannya. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Jangan bohong," tuntut Temari. Sekarang dia berjongkok di hadapan Shikamaru, sehingga Temari lebih rendah dari Shikamaru. "Aku yakin kau pasti ingat."

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Benarkah?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. Tidak tahu apa yang menuntutnya untuk berbohong pada Temari—tapi dia percaya pada perempuan itu ke mana pun dia dibawa. Entah kenapa, dia tidak mau meninggalkan Temari secepat ini ketika nanti dia harus kembali ke tempat _okaasan_nya.

Entah kenapa.

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran bodoh itu.

"Shikamaru -_chan_, bagaimana ciri-ciri ibumu? Aku akan tanyakan kepada orang-orang sekitar untuk mencari ibumu, bagaimana?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Temari menatap Shikamaru bingung dan beranjak berdiri.

"Kenapa, Shika—"

"Akumauberjalan-jalanduludenganmu," kata Shikamaru cepat tanpa jeda.

"Apa?" Temari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak jadi," ujar Shikamaru dengan sebal. Dia malas mengulang kata-kata yang sama dengan dua kali, apalagi dengan perempuan yang di hadapannya ini. Oh, benarkah?

"Oh, aku tahu!" Temari tersenyum lagi, "kau mau berjalan-jalan sambil mencari ibumu, 'kan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk malas dan dia tidak meralat apa-apa dari perkataan Temari. Temari berjalan dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. Terkadang Temari bernyanyi-nyanyi—yang Shikamaru bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dinyanyikannya—dan Shikamaru menguap. Pemandangan yang aneh.

"Oh iya! Aku mau membeli sesuatu!" Temari melepaskan genggamannya pada Shikamaru dan merogoh saku roknya, lalu mengeluarkan suatu kertas. "_Yokatta_, ketemu! Nah, Shikamaru-_chan_, ayo—"

"Shikamaru-_chan_?"

Temari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai dia menyadari bahwa Shikamaru sudah hilang dari sisinya. Padahal tadi kurang dari lima detik—

Temari mulai gelisah.

* * *

"Merepotkan," keluh Shikamaru sambil berjalan di tengah-tengah pasar yang lumayan sempit itu. "Lebih baik aku ke tempat _okaasan_ saja."

Padahal tadi sih dia mau menemani Temari sampai dia selesai berbelanja, tetapi Shikamaru sendiri merasa tidak enak karena meninggalkan ibunya begitu saja. Dia menguap sekali lagi, lalu berlari-lari saat dia melihat sosok yang seperti ibunya di salah satu tempat. Sosok itu menoleh ke sana kemari dengan khawatir dan didukung dengan mimik gelisah di wajahnya.

"_Okaasan_!" seru Shikamaru. Yang dipanggil _okaasan_ menoleh, dan benar—itu ibu Shikamaru.

"Astaga, Shika! Ke mana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, ea rah menghilang begitu saja—aku khawatir, tahu! Mulai besok, lebih baik kau jangan ke pasar saja. Kau tidur di rumah, di tempat yang aman, ea rah tidak bisa ke mana-mana seperti tadi. Bagaimana jika kau diculik di pasar yang sempit dan banyak orang ini? Bagaimana—"

Cerewet sekali—

—tapi Shikamaru nyengir. Iya, nyengir.

"—pokoknya, kau tidak boleh ke mana-mana lagi, ngerti?!"

"Iya, _okaasan_."

"Bagus."

Yoshino sekarang menggenggam tangan anaknya erat-erat dan memegang tas belanjaan di tangan yang satunya lagi.

"_Okaasan_," panggil Shikamaru. Dia menarik-narik lengan baju ibunya. Yoshino yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah anaknya yang semata wayang tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau permen."

"Hah?"

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Yap, diakhiri dengan tidak elitenya … /nyengir kuda/ kalau yang nggak ngerti, baca lagi ceritanya. Di situ saat Temari nawarin Shikamaru permen, Shikamarunya bilang dia nggak suka permen :P**

**Di sini Temari saya bikin super**—**oke lumayan**—**bawel. Maaf buat Temarilovers soalnya dibikin lumayan OOC, soalnya untuk mendukung cerita, dan di sini Shikamaru pikirannya terlalu nggak anak-anak ya?._. maaf juga karena judul nggak nyambung banget sama isi ficnya. Ada yang mau kasih ide untuk judulnya? :D**

**Daaaaaaan … maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan di fic yang saya buat ini. Minta koreksinya, ya! **

**Review? :D**


End file.
